


School is Dull

by Vacillating



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to the wednesday100 drabble challenge: 100 words about school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School is Dull

The rain whipped across the playing fields, needle-sharp points of cold water that were as dull and grey at the sky above and the lank hair on old Mrs. Johnson's head. Supposedly, they were learning chemistry; but Lex already knew what she was telling them (it's only H2O), so he was staring out the window and trying not to go to sleep.

Mrs. Johnson watched with distrust the strange, bald boy whose father was so rich. He was clever, the other teachers said, but he thought he could get away without working.

 


End file.
